


Cold hearts

by Awesomebirdie69



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Berlin Wall, Disobeying Orders, F/M, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Future cuteness, Historical Hetalia, I love Russia sorry for making him a jerk, It Gets Better, Living Together, Nyo Prussia - Freeform, Nyotalia, Promise, Prussia/Russia - Freeform, Sassy Prussia, WW2, following orders, slight abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-14 18:31:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18057794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesomebirdie69/pseuds/Awesomebirdie69
Summary: Post WW2, Julchen Beilschmidt (Nyo Prussia) is taken as a prisoner and spoil of war after the Soviets take east Germany. Expecting to be left defiled and dead once the enemy is through with her, she is instead taken in by the corps leader Mr. Braginsky (Russia). Though she is unsure that his intentions are any better than the soldiers.





	1. The trophy

“Where am I?

 

It’s dark…”

 

Forced to stand onto her feet, Julchlen rose- keeping a proud posture. She refused to feel humiliated, as she started to hear chattering all around her. She wasn’t sure where she was as she shivered, her bare skin exposed to god knows how many people- she hated it. She couldn’t look weak however, she was a Beilshcmidt. To be treated like this was unforgivable, did they know who she was? Her brother was Commander.

 

A man started to make an announcement, grabbing her arm when doing so as to show her off. The blindfold made it impossible to see him, but if she could she’d glare daggers at him- gritting her teeth she tensed up. She couldn’t make out what he was saying, Soviets. It would be a miracle if she made it out alive, by the sounds of whatever game they were playing. She may just prefer death. 

 

The man shoved her forward, Julchens foot grazing what felt like a cliff. A stage or platform she figured- biting her lip she took a small step back to avoid falling into the crowd- she could swear someone grabbed her ankle. She was a war trophy, the thought made her sick to her stomach.

 

“Arschloch…Lassen Sie mich los!” She knew it was pointless as she shouted to be let go, but she couldn’t go down like this all she could make out was laughter as she was pulled into crowd, she could feel herself pressed against a man and struggled- bringing her arms up to start throwing punches. She’d never let herself appear weak, despite being a woman. But now, she really did feel defenceless. “Let go of me!!”

 

“Ostanovi eto!” Julschlen could feel the man tense up at the sound of an order, their head in commander maybe? The rest of the conversation was lost to her, as the crowd around her seemed to be mumbling under their breathes, her arms were let go of. And she quickly moved to hold up her bound hands over her chest.

 

“Do you speak English?” The question seemed to be directed at her, though the person definitely wasn’t an Englishman, his thick Russian accent was a quick give away. 

 

“Ja… I speak English.” Though she could hardly talk about accents, her own was just as thick.

 

“Da? Good we can communicate then.” His voice was familiar, she couldn’t quite place it as she felt two hands move behind her head, her initial instinct was to retract- though he seemed to be untying the blindfold. So she stayed still.

 

Opening her eyes, her gaze rotated around her, she was surrounded by soviet troops sure enough. It was more than enough to make her feel uneasy, she was spoils from the enemy, they’d taken Berlin and her with it. She didn’t need to ask what their intentions were, that much was obvious. 

Lastly she looked up at the one who had removed her blindfold, he was tall; even for a Soviet, he was familiar, tall with broad shoulders and icy blond hair. If he wasn’t a soviet he just might’ve been her type. She just couldn’t place where she’d seen him.

 

“Red eyes… You’re the Prussian.” 

 

Jul tilted her head and grinned a bit “So you’ve heard of me huh~? No surprise I did kick soviet ass more than a few times.” 

 

The blond kept his smile, though it didn’t come off as being very friendly. “For a woman in your position you sure have a big mouth.” Julchen glared slightly at the comment, she couldn’t say much though, for once she felt defenceless. 

 

“In mein position? Und was is that exactly?” She grinned nervously, knowing full well what her position here was. “If it’s being your fancy trophy I won’t take part. I’d rather kill mein self!” The stories of what happened when the Soviets concurred were well feared in Germany, tell that they pillaged, raped and conquered were well known. Which is why many people in the regime if they hadn’t already run away, were swallowing cyanid. 

 

“Would you now?” Jul choked, feeling a strong grip around her throat as the man lifted her into the air. Pulling her in with a smile he spoke against her ear, close enough that she could feel the heat from his breath. “If you want to die so badly that can be arranged~.”

 

Kicking in her struggle Julchen gasped, she didn’t want to die. Even if she knew her life now would be hell- she didn’t wanna die not yet. She needed to survive, because she wasn’t fearless. She feared disappearing. “N-Nein..” Was all she could manage to plead as she looked into his cold violet eyes, she was becoming dizzy but her plead seemed to be satisfactory to him as a smirk grew on his lips. “Good~” He didn’t bother to set her down gently as he let go of her neck, letting her fall to the floor. 

 

Jul could barley breathe as she sat herself up, coughing harshly when trying to catch her breath. Her throat felt like it was on fire, trying to keep her image however she rose to her feet slowly so that she could look her enemy in the eye, though her glare was weak.

 

The commander turned again to speak, demanding something of those around him, because of the language barrier Jul didn’t know what the command was until she was offered a jacket from a soldier. She didn’t wanna accept anything from them, but she was getting tired of being stared at. Being the centre of attention was more humiliating than empowering right now. 

Without giving any sign of gratitude Jul snatched the jacket between her tied hands- she couldn’t do much with the jacket like this. Though the blond seemed smart enough to realize that much and cut the rope from her wrists. “What do you say~?”

 

Jul glared, no way was she gonna thank him; giving her another dude’s jacket didn’t make him any less of a jerk. Instead she said nothing with the jacket held over her chest. Seeing this he pulled her closer by her hair. “What do you say?” 

Wincing, Jul bit her lip. “Danke bastard.” The man said nothing and snickered before letting go of her hair. Julchen scowled and averted her gaze as she pulled the jacket over herself, buttoning up the front. A soviet jacket. She wanted to puke. 

 

“I have a car, you’ll be riding back with me.” 

 

Jul wasn’t sure what she was feeling. Relief? She was nervous about what exactly he had planned for her, but no matter how she looked at it. Anything was better than being gang raped. “…Fine”

 

“Good~ Julchlen da? The Beilshimidt General’s sister.” The fact that he knew about her brother made the hair on the back of her neck stand up. “….Ja” Being shoved along Jul was forced to follow behind the Russian as they walked to the car.

 

“W-Welcome back Mr. Braginski.” The driver, a baltic man with long hair greeted upon them arriving, he flushed upon seeing Julchen in nothing but a jacket. Julchen wasn’t embarrassed, she never cared much about nudity. Though, she did feel uncomfortable being looked at given the situation. 

“Privet. Take us back.”

“ You.” He turned to Jul “Sit in the back with me” Julchen shuddered, what did this guy want out of her? Probably the same as the ones he just “saved” her from. Or worse. “Ja… Right.” Being outside with bare legs, Jul was quick to feel cold, she’d do her best to not show that though through the car ride.

 

 


	2. Snow house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst and regretful one night stands.

The drive had been an awkward one, neither the Russian or Prussian spoke to the other- Jul just kept wondering where everything had gone wrong, with all of it. Her country, the war, her kidnapping. She worried for her brother; if he were to be caught she knew there’d be no sparing him. Leaning against the window she shuddered, she’d lost everything. What happened to being awesome? 

 

Feeling the car come to a stop Jul looked outside the window, it was dark now- but she could see that they had pulled up in front of a large house. Not as luxurious as the home she lived in with her bruder in Germany, but still a large house. “We’re here da, let’s go inside.”

 

Julchen stayed quiet, getting out of the car when having the baltic open it for her. “Are you okay only in that?!” Liet asked, looking at Jul with concern as she stepped out of the car into a few inches of snow. Her legs were so cold it hurt. “J-Ja I’m fine.” It was an obvious lie, it felt like needles were being stabbed into her bare feet. Everything hurt.

 

The Baltic offered his hand to her, but Jul tensed and slapped his hand away subconsciously. She even surprised herself, but she just really didn’t wanna be touched right now. “Sor-“ Her apology was cut short “What’s going on Toris?”

 

The baltic retracted from her and replied to his superior with a nervous smile “Nothing I just figured she must be cold Ivan sir.” Ivan looked over at Jul who was avoiding his gaze. “Da I see. No problem.” Walking towards Julchen, he lifted her up, not asking or even giving warning that he was going to do so. 

 

“W-Was are you doing?!” Julchen tensed up, pushing against the bigger man. This was the last thing she wanted. “Caring you, you don’t have boots.” Julchen wasn’t sure why he would care, he was fine with her being hurt earlier. “Who’s fault is that bastard?? Your men took mein clothing!” The soviet ignored her as he walked across the snow with her, he didn’t seem to struggle with carrying her. His strength only made her all the more nervous, though she refused to show it. 

 

But she did know this man, he was far to familiar. “Where have we met..?” Jul finally asked when being carried through the door. Ivan just stopped and stared at her, he seemed almost offended for some reason. “You really don’t know?” So they had met, Jul just scoffed. “I wouldn’t ask if I did loser, now put me down.”

 

“You act pretty spoiled da.” 

 

“Because I hate you moron, und you didn’t answer mein question!” Ivan sat her down and leaned closer to her “I’m surprised you’d forget, you really seemed to enjoy it.” Frozen, Jul looked back at Ivan only to see a smirk on his sadistic face as hers went pale with realization. 

 

“W-Wait that was you?!” Julchlen stepped back, her face getting hot as she remembered that drunken night. It was most certainly him, the soldier she slept with back before the soviets became enemies. She’d never thought a one night stand would come to bite her in the ass this much.

 

“You remember then~” She wanted to tell his smug face to shut up, she hadn’t remembered sleeping with a head general though, she supposed someone must’ve gotten a promotion. No matter, she’d just keep it cool and play it off like it meant nothing to her. “Well I’m not surprised you remember~ I’m hard to forget after all. You wouldn’t be the first one to come crawling back to me” Jul scoffed and flipped her hair to the side.

“You talk too much, I might have to fix that.” Ivan spoke in a more firm tone, though with a slight flush of embarrassment. He didn’t appreciate how loudly she announced that; his underlings could hear. 

“Ja whatever, you’re the one that brought it up Mr…..Bland-ski.” She spoke, having clearly not been paying attention to what their driver had been addressing him as. Ivan didn’t seem to impressed by that. “That’s not my name, are you trying to piss me off?” 

 

Julchen couldn’t remember how to pronounce his name, and now she’d exposed that she didn’t know. But she just really hadn’t been paying attention to anything on the was here, she had too much on her mind. “Nein? How am I supposed to remember you guys all have weird fucking names.” Crossing her arms she looked up only to see just how pissed she was making him- maybe being a bitch wasn’t a smart move. But her mouth just moved on it’s own. Stepping back she was close to escape before he caught her arm. 

 

“Where you going? It’s impolite for guests to run away.” Ivan gave a warning look as he started pulling her along behind him, causing Jul’s wrist to hurt. “H-Hey!! Let me go bastard!” Ivan ignored her protests, leading her down a set of stairs; Julchlen bit her lip as she continued struggling, pulling on her arm only for his grip to tighten.

 

He lead her to a cellar, it was dark, cracked unpainted walls with only one small light hanging from the ceiling. Jul shuddered, her breath visible from the cold air, before she could open her mouth to speak she felt something cold and metal hit across her back. Swearing she fell forward as her arm was let go, breathing to catch the breath that wasknocked out of her.

“Do you know why you’re here~?” Ivan scowled, Julchen straitened her back, holding back a wince. “Torture?”

“More than that.” Raising his hand he ran a finger over the scar on her cheek, Jul tensed but stood her ground. “Your brother is on the wanted list, and you will tell me where he is.” 

Julchen felt she’d of gone pale if she weren’t already albino. “Like I would tell you anything.” She’d sworn to protect Ludwig no matter the cost, if she had to die here she would.

Glaring Ivan took hold of her face, pressing his fingertips into her cheeks so that her jaw ached. Jul made a noise of complaint but didn’t move away. “You will talk, or you’ll die.”

 

“Fine. Torture, rape, kill me I won’t talk~” Julchen muttered, Ivan grit his teeth. “Where is Ludwig Beilschmidt?”

 

Jul grinned against his grip “Nein idea~” Ivan looked down at her and smiled, then she felt a bruising pain in her stomach. 

 

She choked “…That all you got?”


	3. I am a Prussian, know ye my colours?

Ivan retired back to his room, he didn’t pass anyone in the hall as he walked with heavy steps. They were all hiding from him no doubt, the servants had gotten good at hiding from him. But his sisters never used to hide, that was something that had started a few years ago. Closing the door behind himself he looked down at his hand, there was blood on his glove, that woman.

 

She was different, he wasn’t sure whether she was even scared of him, no matter what he did to her she didn’t say anything other than words of mockery. Most men would’ve been close to breaking by now. But she still had the spite to send a mocking grin at him till the moment she collapsed. 

 

Why’d she have to be a German? And the sister of Ludwig Beilschmidt at that, if she weren’t the enemy things could be different and he wouldn’t have to do this. Biting his lip he picked up his bottle of vodka and held it to his lips, barely even a gulp. A smash could be heard as he through it against the wall.

 

*

Jul moaned in pain when waking up, she couldn’t see. Again. She was starting to get tired of the dark as she shifted on the floor, her face felt tight; from the blood that had dried. Hell she was sore, that guy really didn’t hold back on her for being a girl. Ivan, that’s right that was his name. It hurt. She wasn’t sure what shape she was in, but her right eye didn’t want to open, carefully she brought an arm up and felt her eye- it was swollen and crispy.

“Why mein beautiful faceeee…??” Jul whined, cupping her face in her hands and sighed. Well Ludwig was still safe, her kid brother was the only thing she’d be willing to sacrifice her looks to. His safety came first after all, laying back on the floor she hummed, resting her head on her arms. 

 

“Ich bin ein Preuße.. kennt ihr meine Farben?” 

 

Jul sang to herself and shut her eyes, what she would give to see her brother again, Feli, Elizabeta, hell she even missed that stupid Austrian. Though, she wasn’t feeling too confident that she could get herself out of this one.

 

“Die Fahne schwebt mir weiß und schwarz voran..~” 

 

Humming Jul felt her face get wet, did she even have the right to criticize the soviets? Germany had done the same thing hadn’t they. She wasn’t sure what to be proud of anymore, her country? She wasn’t sure she even had one. All she had was a brother, and she couldn’t guarantee he’d be safe.

 

“Bruder.. Make sure you live ja..~”

 

 


	4. Prisoner

Sat at his desk, Ivan flipped through his paperwork- he still didn’t have anything to report to his superior. He’d have to get her to talk today, though he got the feeling that Jul was telling the truth when she said she’d rather die than tell. Siblings could be difficult like that. He sighed before hearing a knock on the door. “Da..? Who is it?”

“Toris Sir- it’s about your uh prisoner.” Ivan perked up when hearing that, wondering what exactly could’ve happened he narrowed his eyes. “Come in.”

Stepping inside, Toris had a look of guilt- like a dog that knew it’d done something it shouldn’t have. “What is it?”

“W-Well.. the woman was yelling at us all morning. She was persistent. But-.. now she’s gone quiet. We tried getting her to speak but…”

Ivan rose a brow “But?” “But.. There’s no noise coming from the cellar anymore.. M-Maybe you should check on her?”

“Are you suggesting that she could be dead?!” Ivan hadn’t expected this outcome, though he had left her in a rough state. Did he go to far? Toris had tensed up “I-It’s a possibility.” Rising from his chair Ivan pushed past the Lithuanian and rushed down the stairs, he couldn’t of killed her. No. If that was the case he got nowhere and just killed a woman for nothing.  
Banging on the cellar door he git his teeth. “Julchen?!”

Silence. 

This didn’t sound good, even when being beat that woman doesn’t know how to shut up. Pulling out the key Ivan barged in only to feel a sharp pain on the back of his head, looking down he saw Jul standing with a broken broom handle, so this was her plan. 

“You-!” Before he could make a move at her, she launched forward and pulled at his scarf harshly, she’d been betting that he’d still be wearing a scarf. “Take that!!” With that she punched him before trying to run past him- he had to hand it to her. His head hurt from that. But he wasn’t gonna let her escape that easily, reaching out an arm he shoved her back. “Just what are you playing at…~? That hurt.”

Julchen panted, in her condition that took a lot out of her. She could barley even see with just one eye. “It wasn’t meant to feel gut~!” At that Ivan wasn’t sure why but he chuckled “You’re proving to be quite difficult.” Jul glared and held up the broom handle again. “Ja well.. Fick you, let me out!!”

Charging at him Jul swung the handle at him again, he was expecting it this time however and caught it to pull her closer. “Did you think that would work?” Jul fell against him and held back a wince. Her white skin was stained black and blue, had that all been him? Maybe he’d gone a bit overboard- she was stubborn. He could see that much, she didn’t look they type to let injuries stop her. But she was still a girl maybe he should’ve held back.

“Hey get off me…” Jul spoke, not liking how close they were. “You’re the one leaning on me. Should I let you fall?” Raising a fist Jul moved to punch his chest, though it could hardly be called a punch with how weak she was at the moment. “You suck.”

Without thinking, Ivan moved a hand through her hair; it was kinda obvious she needed a bath. Though even beat up he could tell how attractive she was. “What are you doing…?” Gathering her strength Jul started to retract, she was feeling too faint to be as loud as usual though. “Nothing, don’t try to kill me again you’ll regret it.”

“Keses Ja whatever” With that Jul felt everything go black and fell forward, Ivan moved to catch her- keeping her from falling on her face just in time. “You awake?” No response. He supposed she must’ve eventually fallen from exhaustion.


	5. Siblings

Opening her eyes Jul squinted feeling the rays from a window shine on her face, she was in a different room than earlier. Unlike the cold cellar, the room had heating and a made bed which she had been laid on. There was something on her face, moving to feel she felt it was bandaging for her eye, who’d bandaged her? Not Ivan, she doubted he was the type to take care of someones wounds. 

 

“Your face looked pretty bad so I cleaned it up for you.” A woman spoke and Jul turned to see where the voice was coming from. “Ja… Und who are you?” Jul injured cautiously, coming off as rather cold. She wasn’t in a very trusting mood. The woman looked a lot like Ivan actually; but with a way bigger chest. Her behaviour was far from the same as his, she smiled but Jul’s attitude was enough to startle her.

 

“Ah I-Iryna, I figured you would prefer another girl bandaged you.” Jul inspected her arms to see she’d had all her wounds cleaned. “Ja… Well thanks I guess…?” She still wasn’t sure how to wrap her head around this, this place was weird. 

 

The other girl just seemed to sit there awkwardly with a smile on her face, finally Jul asked “You two related or something? The resemblance is uncanny…” The girl perked up at that “Oh yes we are! He’s my little brother~.” Little. Jul couldn’t help thinking how ironic that was. 

“…Ja that makes sense. So what is this part of the torture or something?”

 

“What? No of course not! Just you fainted so you were brought here~ my brother wants you alive.” Iryna answered with a smile, though for some reason Jul wasn’t feeling completely reassured. 

 

“Right-… Ja pardon if I find that hard to believe.” Jul sat up slowly to take a better look of her surroundings, there was some food on the side table. “Is that poisoned?”

 

“It’s not! You should eat.” Iryna gestured to the food. “You may of gotten hypothermia down there so just stay warm and make sure you eat.” Jul could tell she was the older sibling just by how mothering she was. Well, she was starving. Grabbing a piece of bread Jul didn’t hesitate to eat after taking the first bite. Anything tasted awesome right now. Iryna was quiet again when watching her eat, Jul just kept shovelling food into her mouth. It took a while before she manage to find the courage to speak.

 

“So why did my brother bring you here?” Jul turned her head to face the other girl and swallowed a mouthful of soup. “Was don’t you know?” Iryna shook her head. “He doesn’t like to talk about work…” 

 

Jul guessed it wouldn’t hurt to tell her, though if this was a trick she wouldn’t be getting any information. “He wants to kill men bruder, but he can’t find him.” Jul took a break to shove some more food in her mouth, poisoned or not she was just glad to have food right now.

 

Iryna bit her lip. “I see… You won’t tell him?” Jul rose a brow at her. “Fuck no. I wouldn’t sell out west.” Sighing she set the empty bowl of soup down. “Am I allowed to take a bath?” 

 

Iryna raised her head “Of course- there’s a washroom right there.” The Ukrainian pointed to the attached bathroom and Jul started to stand up “Danke.” She hoped she didn’t need to accompany her, getting up she began making her way towards the bathroom. 

 

“…I understand what you must be going through.”

 

Jul stopped, she wasn’t sure what to say. “Ja well, mein bruder will be fine! He’s super strong… I know he’ll be alright.” Biting back any other emotion Jul grinned. “Your bruder should just give up keses.”


End file.
